Breaking Rules
by Takada Saiko
Summary: When Liz is caught in the middle of a hostage situation, Tom convinces Scottie to let he and Nez go in to handle the situation, but when does anything ever go as planned? Keen2/ TeamKeen, future-fic set after Tom accepts Scottie's offer
1. Part One

**Part One**

There had been many moments in which Tom had questioned his decisions to accept Scottie Hargrave's offer to join her Grey Matters division. From the first moment he'd hated the organization that had nearly destroyed his family, but it had been Liz that had encouraged him to put himself in the position to learn about the woman that might be his mother without having to rely on anyone else for the intel. In the wake of everything that had happened with her own family, she had said one of them deserved answers. Now it was Halcyon that he was using to save Liz.

"You two are going in blind if you go in now," his boss reminded him as he buttoned his shirt over the lightweight body armour he wore under it.

"We can't wait for Dumont to hack those feeds," Tom answered. "The two of us can slip in easy enough, bypass the guards watching for a clumsy swat team, and kill the leaders. As soon as they're down and the hostages are safe the feds can do whatever they want. They get the public glory and you get a nice bonus for your team handling it without casualties to civilians. Win-win."

Scottie didn't look entirely convinced.

"Ryker offices out of this building," Rowan said as she skimmed over the floor plan. "Isn't he the one that struck down our deal last month?"

The acting head of Halcyon Aegis crunched her nose up at the thought, disgust flittering across her expression before it settled back out. "Make this work. And Tom?" He turned from where he was checking ammunition and holstering his sidearm. "Don't lose focus. I'm not an idiot. I know you're going in for your wife, but I'm sanctioning this for the company. If I have to send back up after the two of you, you're not going to like it. Remember that."

"How could I forget?" he grumbled and tugged his jacket around his shoulders. "Rowan?"

"Ready when you are," she answered and tucked what he thought was a third gun in the inside of her boot. She had turned out to be surprisingly easy to work with, and Scottie had an eye for talent, or at least she liked to say she did. To be fair, Tom was much more willing to work with Nez Rowan than Matias Solomon who had come slinking back at some point while he and Liz had been held by Kirk. Tom had only run into him once since he had accepted Scottie's offer and it had been anything but pleasant. They technically worked on the same side, so it was best if neither put a bullet in the other's head, but Tom wasn't willing to stake his life on the idea that Solomon was loyal enough to Halcyon not to kill him. Instead he just put in a request to never be put on assignment with him and Scottie had more or less agreed to it. That was that, with the exception of finding a way to tell Liz that the man that had nearly gotten both she and their daughter killed was alive, well, and working in the same organization as Tom was. That conversation wouldn't be fun.

"What was your wife doing in that building anyway?"

Tom glanced back to find Rowan's eyes on him and he swallowed hard. This was supposed to be a good day. "Meeting with someone about the process to get her full pardon from the whole Cabal fiasco."

"Wrong place, wrong time, huh?"

"Story of our lives sometimes. We need to move."

"She's going to kill you for going after her."

Tom shot his partner a look. "Let me handle my wife, would you?"

Rowan smirked. "It's adorable that you think you can."

* * *

The morning had erupted into chaos before Liz had even made it to the office she had been directed to in order to speak to someone about the process of getting her record fully expunged. The gunshots had echoed down the hall and she'd found herself unarmed - her personal firearm left at home since she wasn't _technically_ supposed to be carrying - and took cover. She had been missed through the first sweep of the floor, but there would be others. This was a professional infiltration with men getting past the security and putting them down. Most of the individuals officing out of this building were politicians and highly ranked military members, none of which would have been armed. What they were after, Liz wasn't sure, but she would find out.

Her first step was to get an alert out, preferably to the task force. She hadn't heard any alarms going off, but that didn't mean that someone hadn't put out a silent alarm. She just hoped word hadn't reached Halcyon yet, or if it had that Scottie had talked sense into her husband. They had a delicate balance to try to make sure neither of them were in an extremely volatile situation at the same time, which, theoretically, left Agnes with a better chance of having at least one parent if the worst happened.

Liz pressed her back against a wall at where the hall turned at a corner, voices causing her to freeze. She strained her ears, listening for sounds that they would turn rather than go straight. She didn't dare breathe as they moved past her and down the hall. She waited a beat before risking the move down the hall, aiming for an office to duck inside. There'd be a phone. Something. Anything.

The office was empty, which wasn't surprising considering she had only barely missed the sweep of infiltrators. She moved immediately to the desk and picked up the receiver to the desk phone. It was dead, the lines having been cut. She glared at it like that would do any good. The hard lines were down, there was no cell service… None of this boded well for what these guys wanted with their hostages.

Her gaze swept over the desk, looking for anything useful, but her eyes caught hold of a photo of a little girl she would have recognized anywhere. She was a little older now, but those eyes were just the same.

A sound caught her attention and it turned, finding the same eyes peeking out from the closet. "Liz? Are you here to rescue us?"

"Beth," Liz breathed. "What are you even doing here?"

"I came to see where my dad works and then the gunshots started. He told me to stay in the closet and he'd be right back. He hasn't come back. There was a lot of yelling."

Liz closed her eyes and pulled in a steadying breath. Her dad was likely with the rest of the hostages by now. "Did you hear what they were saying?"

The little girl shrugged. "They knew his name. I don't know."

She was calm. Far calmer than a eleven or twelve year old had the right to be. Hadn't the poor kid been through enough? "It's going to be okay, Beth. We're going to get through this."

"I think they wanted him. Why would they want my dad?"

"I don't know, sweetie, but he's going to be okay."

"You promise?"

"Yes. I promise."

* * *

The police and feds were already there, which wasn't surprising. Tom even thought he spotted Liz's team trying to tear apart the red tape to get through. It'd take them longer than it would he and Rowan. They weren't asking for permission.

There was a blind spot that Dumont had directed them to. If they'd brought a team in they would have been spotted immediately, but Tom and Rowan slipped by easily. It was early and many people that would have just been on their way to work when the building was taken were stuck outside as spectators, which left fewer people for them to round up. That meant fewer people to get caught in the crossfire, which made their jobs easier.

"Lines are cut, internal cameras hacked, but Dumont can get past that faster than the feds outside," Rowan said very quietly.

"Did you see anything on the roster that might be what they're after?" Tom asked.

"There's a lot of high-level military personnel here. Lots of security clearances. Could be a number of things."

Tom frowned and screwed the suppressed on his gun and tapped the comm. "You sure they won't hear-"

" _Really_ ," Dumont huffed on the other end, " _your lack of faith is exhausting, Keen. These are the best of the best. I'll be into the security feeds and you two can waltz through as easy as a walk in the park_."

"I'm sure you will, but we don't have time to wait," Tom said tightly.

"See you on the other side," Rowan offered and started in one direction, leaving Tom to go the opposite way.

Technically he wasn't there to specifically look for Liz. He was there to diffuse the situation which would, in turn, keep his wife safe. Finding her, knowing she was safe, would make focusing on the job at hand much easier. His goal was to circle around the northern side of the building to the room that they would most likely be keeping the hostages in. That didn't mean he wasn't watching for her.

Movement caught his eye and he raised his gun, two shots taking the black-clad man to the ground before he could make a noise. Tom moved over to him, crouched, and found no pulse. A quick check showed nothing to identify him, which wasn't surprising. When he was out in the field he left everything either at home or at the base. His ID's, his wedding ring, _everything_. No one would be able to ID him off of anything he carried on his person into the field, and these men wouldn't be any different. It had been worth a shot though.

" _I'm in,_ " Dumont announced, sounding very pleased with himself. " _Rowan, you've got a set of three coming around on your five o'clock. Keen, if you don't pick it up, man, you're going to get caught between two patrols going through offices. Get moving._ "

"I hear you," Tom hissed and moved silently down the hall, his footsteps lighter than any other man of his height ever should have been. He slipped by, hearing the others that Dumont had warned him about an he dodged into an office, closing the door softly behind him and waiting until they had passed.

" _Hey, there's a lady and a kid on the floor above you. Looks an awful lot like your wife._ "

"Where? Exactly."

" _Moving around towards the northern stairwell. You're -_ "

"Thanks." He looked down both directions of the hallway before taking off towards the stairwell, ignoring the grumbling Dumont was doing in his ear, likely echoing Scottie who was, thankfully, not on comms. He listened for Rowan's updates, making sure she didn't need backup where she was. She knew better than to gripe at him for going off-book for Liz. At least she hadn't lied to herself about why he was there.

Tom took the stairs three at a time, catching the railing to propel himself around the landing and up the second half of the stairs. He pulled back just in time as the door slammed open from the other side, his gun coming up immediately only to see familiar blue eyes looking back at him. He lowered it, but not before the girl at Liz's side gave a small squeak and Liz all but dragged her in, moving so Tom could ease the door closed. The three of them stood there for a long moment, no one daring to breathe, as they waited to see if she'd been heard.

Finally Liz loosed a long breath, stepped forward, and smacked him hard on the shoulder with the heel of her hand. "What are you doing here?" she hissed lowly, her voice clipped like she was trying to remind herself there was a ten year old less than five feet away.

"Ow. Seriously?"

"We have a _rule_ ," she kept on and he thought she might hit him again. "If one of us is in danger the other does _not_ go after them. Do you want Agnes to be an orphan?"

Tom tilted his head a little. "I don't plan on dying today. Do you?"

That made the little girl snicker and Tom cracked a careful smile. Liz managed to hold her frustrated expression for another good twenty seconds before her shoulders sagged. "Idiot."

"C'mon. You'd have done the same for me. Oh wait. You _have_ done the same for me." His smirk grew a little and Liz rolled his eyes at him. "We might as well admit neither of us is very good at keeping this particular rule. I think as long as Agnes comes out with two parents at the end of the day, it's okay though." He waited until she nodded before his gaze drifted back, his smile not fading. "Who's this?"

"Is he your friend?" the little girl asked and Liz's entire expression softened for her.

"He is. Beth, this is Tom. Tom, this is Beth Ryker."

The name sounded familiar, but he couldn't quite place it, so he just plastered a smile on his face and stuck his hand out to shake hers. "Nice to meet you, Beth."

"Do you guys work together?"

"Sometimes."

"Liz saved my life once."

Tom's smile only broadened. "She's saved mine a few times too." He straightened, turning towards Liz to start working on a plan when his comm buzzed loudly in his ear. He winced, hand going to it. "What the hell, Dumont?" he growled

" _...blocked… Rowen… there…_ "

Dark blue eyes blinked hard as he struggled to make sense of the garbled transmission. "Dumont? Man, I can't hear you. Can you hear me?"

" _...know you're there… out._ "

"Shit," Tom swore and Liz looked ready to fuss at him, but stopped as soon as he turned a look on her. "They hacked Dumont."

"Please tell me you brought a team with you."

"A team wasn't getting in. It's just Rowan and me. Dumont was watching our backs through the feeds, but my guess is that he doesn't even have that now."

"Okay," Liz breathed and looked down at Beth, her hand going to the little girl's shoulder. "We're going to be okay."

She didn't look convinced. "What does that mean? What's going to happen?"

"It means that I'm going to get you guys to the exit and Liz is going to get you out of here."

"My dad-"

"My partner and I will get him. What's his name?"

"Daniel. He's a general."

"Your dad's General Ryker?"

"Yeah. Do you know him?"

"Not personally." He looked over at Liz. "That's the guy Scottie wanted us to watch out for."

"Let me guess, he pulls the strings on some sort of deal she wants to work?"

Tom shrugged. "Something like that. I didn't really care as long as it got me to you."

Liz nodded. "Okay, here's the plan. We're going to get you out, Beth, and then Tom and I are going to go back and help his friend Nez. Nez is trying to rescue your dad and everyone else, but we can't help her until you're safe, okay?"

"Okay."

"So we have to hurry." Liz took her hand and Beth followed after her like she'd known her all her life. She stopped next to Tom and the argument died on his lips at the look she gave him. "I couldn't keep them from taking her once. I'll be damned if someone hurts her here."

He knew that tone. Arguing was pointless, so instead he just nodded. "Better get going."

* * *

Beth's hand was gripped tightly in hers as they all but ran down the hall. Tom led the way to the entrance he and Rowan had used. The plan was to let Beth slip out there, give her Tom's comm, and have her call for help. Liz and her husband would go back in and do what they could to rescue those being held while they waited for backup.

That had been the plan. They got as far as the window when they heard people moving down the way. "You're going to be okay," Liz promised as she eased the girl out, glancing back to Tom who motioned for her to hurry.

"Are _you_ going to be okay?" Beth asked worriedly.

"We're going to be just fine. Remember what I said?"

"Let the people on the other side of this know once it clicks on-" she repeated, holding the comm up - "and then talk to Agent…"

"Ressler. Donald Ressler," Liz repeated. "You're going to do great and Tom and I are going to make sure your dad is okay."

Beth nodded, the movement jerky and forced as she dropped to the ground outside. Liz waited where she was until she'd made it past the open area and to the cover. She'd be home free to get to the feds at that point.

"Liz? We have to go."

She turned, trying to crush the sinking feeling at Tom's expression. Instead she nodded, gripping the gun that Tom had given her to use, and they moved in sync down the hall.

The voices were closing in and one in particular made her pause. "Wait," she hissed.

"There isn't time," Tom countered, reaching out for her arm. " _Liz_!"

She slipped his grip and eased around to the corner of the hall so she could hear them as they came closer.

"...may have come recommended, but when our guys start showing up dead on your first job, something's not right."

"I'm not questioning that there's an issue, just that it isn't with me."

Liz felt her breath catch and her gaze jerked back to look at Tom. His expression had darkened considerably and he mouthed a curse as he motioned for her to follow him. She moved, feeling a little stiff even as she did, and he took hold of her blazer sleeve to all but drag her forward. They needed to get out of sight before the people caught up to them. They were out and in the open. Even if they took a few down with them, they'd be dead just after the bullets started flying if they were spotted.

Tom pulled her into an office, easing the door closed behind them and all but pushing her out of the viewpoint for anyone passing by the window in the door. They stood like that for a long moment, Liz's back against the wall and Tom right up against her, as if he would have a chance to protect her if they came in.

After a long moment she released a breath she hadn't realized that she was holding. "That was Solomon. That was Matias Solomon."

"Double-crossing little bastard," Tom growled.

"Because he's _ever_ really been on the same side as us?" Her husband blinked hard and she knew that expression. She knew it and she hated it. "Tom, what haven't you told me?"

He swallowed, looking a little sheepish. "I've been trying to find a way… He's still working for Halcyon, just not directly with me."

"Are you _serious_? Scottie took him _back_ and you thought _that_ was the thing to keep from me?" she hissed, the level of her voice barely controlled. She was going to kill him. If they lived through this, she was going to kill him.

"I was going to. I just didn't know _how_ ," he defended. "I'm sorry. It's… We weren't ever supposed to cross paths." He shook his head. "Scottie said we'd regret it if she had to send in backup. She did, and he's screwing us."

Liz looked up, her glare fixed on him. "Never, never again. Do you hear me?"

"I know," he whispered. "I'm sorry."

She swallowed hard, feeling the weight of his guilt almost tangible between them. She knew he got it, but she just wish he'd gotten it earlier. She had to remind herself every now and then that the truth, the utter and open honesty he tried to keep with her, was still relatively new to him.

The door slamming open caused them both to jump and Tom whipped in front of her, gun out and positioning himself in the way of any gunfire. She latched onto the back of his jacket. "Don't," she breathed. "We're not winning this one."

Tom stood still for a beat before loosing a breath, flipping his gun around to give it up. One of the men took it and reached for Liz's as well.

"Didn't I tell you you'd find one of Hargrave's people here? There he is. Can you please stop pointing your gun at me now?" Solomon asked flippantly.

"You son of a bitch," Tom growled as they wrenched his arms behind his back and did the same to Liz, dragging them apart a little.

"It's about the money with me. You know that. They pay a hell of a lot better than Grey Matters. Apparently these people don't believe that though."

"Could it be that you're willing to betray anyone?" Liz snapped.

One of the men grabbed Solomon and motioned to them. "You work with those two?"

"I _worked_ with him," Solomon said and tilted his head towards Tom. "Now I work for Moore. Call me crazy, but it just didn't sit well with me that Hargrave hired on the man that shot me in the gut and left me to bleed out because he was irritated. Doesn't exactly breed a safe workplace environment. Tell me, what _did_ you do to get on Scottie Hargrave's good side? So quickly too..."

Liz watched Tom's jaw set in a small tell of irritation and the man behind Solomon snorted. "You want to prove yourself? Kill them."

"Fine."

Liz started to struggle as the man released Solomon and handed him a gun, at least three more trained on him in return. Solomon stepped towards Tom and she felt her chest tighten. "No," she managed, the word riding out on a breath as she kicked back, catching her captor long enough to wrench one arm free. He caught her again, though, tightening his grip and growled something about waiting her turn in her ear.

"Should have killed me, Keen," Solomon said cheerfully as he stepped forward, pressing the barrel of the gun just beneath his ribs. "Could have saved yourself a lot of pain."

The shot went off and Liz heard a sharp cry leave her own throat as she saw the colour drain instantly from her husband's face. He went rigid, pain etched into his expression, and the two men that had had hold of him released him as he dropped to his knees, hand shaking as it moved to the wound and came away bloody.

"The body armour that Hargrave gives her operatives only stopped it from going straight through. That-" he reached forward, the barrel of the gun pressing against the injury - "is going to suck."

"Stop toying with him," one of their captors snapped. "Put one in his head, put one in hers, and be done with it."

"That is an incredibly short sighted approach," Solomon chirped and nodded towards Liz. "Do you know who she is? No? Look closer. She was all over the news just a couple of years back. Elizabeth Keen, also known as Masha Rastova. I'm sure you've heard of Raymond Reddington. You kill her, you're as good as dead. You deliver her back to him in one piece… Well now. That's an entirely different story."

"I'm going to kill you, you bastard," Liz growled, jerking against her captor.

"She's too much trouble."

Solomon shrugged. "Hence the reason he's not dead yet." He glanced over and Liz followed his gaze. Tom was leaned forward, pale, with sweat building against his forehead. His hand was pressed hard against the wound as if it could stop the blood flow in full. Solomon chuckled. "She's all talk. As long as he's alive, as long as there's a chance, she'll behave to try to save him. Won't you, darlin'?"

Liz looked over at him, her vision blurring with furious tears. She was going to rip him limb from limb.

"Reddington, huh?" the man echoed Solomon's earlier statement. "Fine. We'll let the boss decide. Get him to his feet. We're putting them with the rest."

They hauled Tom up roughly and his knees immediately gave. Liz slammed back hard, earning her escape, and rushed forward. She caught him halfway down, easing him the rest of the way. "Tom?"

"'m okay," he managed.

Solomon chuckled. "See?"

"I've got him," Liz growled, pulling one of Tom's arms around her shoulders and lowered her voice. "We've got this, don't we? We've done this before. We can do it again. Tom?"

"'m here."

"Just stay with me, babe."

"Get him moving. If he falls again, we won't be so gentle."

Liz glared at the man that had spoken, but tightened her grip around Tom's waist. "I've got you," she promised. "Just don't give up on me."

He mumbled a response, barely audible, but moved when she did. As long as she could keep him moving they would stay together. If they were together, they at least had a chance.

* * *

TBC

Notes: I meant to get this up yesterday, but I was distracted by Blacklist Blu Rays and by the little one-shot over on Truth in the Lies. Oops? This is just going to be a two-parter and it's mostly finished (just need to do a bit more editing on the second part), so I should have that up either tomorrow or Saturday if all goes well.


	2. Part Two

**Part Two.**

He was in and out as they moved, desperately trying to focus on Liz's voice to keep himself conscious. Pain laced through him, the bullet buried inside of him and he felt sick as they walked, the floor rocking and swaying under his boots. Scottie had sent Solomon of all people. If this was some sort of payback for forcing the issue, she'd gotten them killed with it. She was supposed to be a brilliant strategist. He was questioning that now.

"Sit and don't move."

He wasn't sure who gave the order, but he felt Liz easing him against the wall and he slid down, taking a hard seat on the floor. "You still with me?"

"Yeah," he managed, his eyes cracking open sluggishly. She was looking at him worriedly as she tugged her blazer from her shoulders and pressed it against the wound, quietly vocalizing her options back and forth if she should try to get the vest off of him to put more direct pressure on it. "Leave it," he managed through clenched teeth. "That's more trouble than it's worth. I've had worse."

"I know," she answered softly, her brows drawing together and she leaned in, her forehead touching his.

Tom pulled in what he hoped was a steadying breath and forced himself to focus, shifting a little to see others all around them. Most looked like their hands were zip tied and a few looked utterly terrified. He and Liz probably looked like a cautionary tale covered in blood and moving at gunpoint. "You see Rowan?" he managed after a moment.

Liz's eyes flickered over and Tom followed her gaze. Nez Rowan was, slowly but surely, inching closer to them, her hands fastened in front of her and her ankles tied together too. Apparently she'd given them hell. Good.

"What the hell happened to you, Keen?" she asked when she scooted close enough to speak quietly.

"Apparently Solomon was our backup."

Her expression darkened as her eyes flickered over to where Solomon was chatting with their captors. "That opportunistic little bastard."

"Did you know?" Tom managed,, leveling a dangerous look at his partner.

Rowan sighed, tilting her head a little to the side as she spoke very quietly. "Solomon has been following an assignment for Scottie that is connected to these guys. Not necessarily this op, but to them and the people running it. I'm not surprised Scottie's using it for his in."

"Opportunistic little bastard," Tom echoed, loosing a breath and squeezing his eyes shut against another wave of pain. "He's going to walk away from all of this, isn't he?"

"We're going to need to let it look like he slipped away, yeah."

"He _shot_ Tom," Liz argued. "There's no way that he's going to help us. Why on earth should we watch his back?"

"He's still working with us," Rowan answered. "He just can't blow his cover. He would have known your husband was wearing body armour and he made sure to keep him alive. It was an asshole move, sure, but let's be fair. Tom shot first."

"Thanks for that, partner," Tom grumbled and she flashed him a grin.

"Any time. Told you it'd bite you in the ass someday. Today's that day. Just don't die. That's when things start getting complicated."

He snorted. "Wouldn't want to inconvenience anyone." He glanced over to where Liz was staring at them both in disbelief and he let his head fall back against the wall, thumping lightly and he sighed. If nothing else, decisions had been made and loyalties clarified, no matter how twisted. He reached up and she took his hand. "We're getting out of this," he promised.

"Well now, you do _not_ look good, Keen," a voice said, causing him to look up. Solomon smirking down at him. "Being gut-shot hurts, doesn't it?"

"You're a bastard and a half, you know that?" Tom growled, shifting and Liz's hand came to his shoulder as if she were worried he'd try to stand.

"Just keep down and maybe I can even help you get out of here," he said very quietly. "Comms are still down, but I let a couple of my team in with me. Get out when the shots start flying."

"We're not leaving without General Ryker or the other hostages," Liz snapped.

"You don't get a say in it, sweetheart. You want to sacrifice your husband's life for these people? That's on you, not me. I gave him a fighting chance."

Tom rolled his eyes. "Enough. You get to walk out of here. That's it. Pick one person that's useful to take with you and get them out when it starts. Your new friends are watching you."

"Better give them a show then, shouldn't I?" Solomon asked, his expression leaving Tom uncomfortable.

Liz gave a sharp cry from his side, but didn't see what Solomon was doing any faster than her husband, and Tom was being yanked to his feet before his mind snapped what was happening into place. Solomon slammed him hard against the wall, pain causing shadows to dance across his vision and he went limp. Solomon leaned in. "This has taken far too long to set up. You ever screw with my op because your wife finds herself in the middle of it again and I will let you live long enough to watch her bleed out in front of you. I don't give a damn if Scottie Hargrave is protecting you or not. Clear enough for you, Keen?"

He couldn't pull enough of a breath in to do much more than choke on the words, but Solomon didn't have a chance to say anything more. Liz was on her feet, pulling Solomon off of him. Tom felt something cool in his hand as the other man was dragged off of him, though, and immediately slipped the small knife out of view as he sank against the wall. "Liz. Liz, stop," he managed. The last thing they needed was for her to get hurt or worse.

His wife pulled back, tense and angry, as if it were taking every ounce of her self control not to break Solomon's nose. The arrogant bastard grinned at her. "Sit down, Ms Keen. Wouldn't want to get yourself in trouble, would you?"

Tom swallowed hard. "Lizzie?"

She turned, worry shining in her eyes, and he wondered just how bad he looked as she dropped down next to him. "Easy, babe," she whispered, and Tom felt her hand move to smooth back his hair.

"You going to make it out, Keen?" Rowan asked.

Tom glanced around to make sure no one was looking their way before sliding the knife over to her, a smirk tilting his lips. "I'm not done yet."

* * *

She didn't like it. Tom was leaned back against the wall again as Nez worked secretly on her zip ties with the knife Somin had left them. His eyes had slipped closed and his colour was worrying her. They couldn't just sit around and wait for Solomon's snipers to take out one or two of their captors. They needed to get out then, and they needed to take the hostages with them.

Liz scanned the room, noting terrified faces and the fact that General Ryker was being held over with the man that seemed to be leading the whole fiasco. Solomon was standing with him, speaking lowly with his hands dancing in his animated fashion. She felt her temper flare at the sight of him. Even if they got out okay, if Tom got the medical help he needed and Beth got her father back in one piece, she was still going to be expected just to let Solomon walk. Tom was going to be expected to work under the same company as that lunatic. He'd shot him point blank, all in the name of keeping his cover. It was an excuse, both of them knew it, but the fact that that wouldn't matter made Liz sick to her stomach. She'd pushed him to take this job, and now… now she couldn't ask him to leave as he got closer and closer to finding out about his biological family. It wouldn't be right, but neither was working with Solomon. She heaved a sigh. Okay, she might be able to understand why Tom had been so hesitant to tell her about to revelation.

A shot rang out without warning, taking one of the armed men down to the ground hard. Liz's gaze swiveled up to look for the shooter, but she couldn't see them at her angle. She heard Nez cursing and working harder and faster at the restraints around her wrists. "Come here," Tom said quietly, motioning for the knife. "They're distracted."

Movement caught Liz's eye and she saw Solomon haul Daniel Ryker to his feet, starting towards the exit. "He's taking Ryker."

"Let him," Nez answered as Tom snapped her restraints and she rubbed at her wrists. "He's not as important as Moore thinks he is. The security risk isn't-"

"He's a little girl's _father_ ," Liz all but snarled, her gaze darting to Tom. He looked ready to argue and he had to have known what she was thinking. She couldn't give him time. "Nez, keep him out of the line of fire. I'll be right back."

"Liz, no-"

She didn't give him time, but was on her feet and taking the best path she could to cross the space and avoid the shots. The room was in chaos, the snipers taking out the captors, but the hostages were screaming and trying to dodge out of the way, which in some cases put them in more danger than if they'd just stayed put. Liz growled as she raced forward to the door she'd seen Solomon lead Beth's father through, stopping only long enough to make claims on a discarded weapon, and rounded into the hall. Solomon turned and she saw irritation flash through his eyes as she leveled the gun at them. "You're not going anywhere with him."

The man Solomon appeared to be working for shook his head. "I don't care about Reddington. Kill her," he told the man at his side.

She was outgunned. She knew she was, and the desperate need to fulfill her promise to Beth had driven her into the situation without giving it time to think through. Solomon snorted, leveling his own gun at her, and she wanted to kill him. She could get the shot off in time and kill the man that had hurt her husband, that had nearly killed both she and Agnes, but then Moore would kill her then and take Ryker in turn. In an instant Liz made a decision. She fired, and Solomon blinked in surprise when Moore fell just behind him. Liz pulled in a breath, surprised that her voice remained steady as she spoke. "General Ryker, please step around this way. This man's going to let you go."

"Am I?" Solomon chuckled.

"Yes you are, or I'm going to put you down right here and now."

"Not if I shoot first."

Liz tensed and risked a glance back at the sound of Nez's voice, not entirely sure if she was talking to her or to Solomon. The gun was aimed at the woman's former partner and a knowing smile rested on Nez's lips. "Don't be stupid, Solomon."

"Well then," Solomon answered, raising his hands. He hardly looked worried, even as Ryker moved around and Liz motioned him towards the door.

"SWAT's inside. Tom's just outside the hall. I'll be out as soon as I get him handed off," Nez promised as if the two of them were there on official business. Liz let it slide and nodded.

"Agent… Keen, wasn't it? You were the one that was on my daughter's kidnapping case," Ryker said as Nez led Solomon out of their line of sight. "She was in my office. She's-"

"Safe. We got her out before coming to try to help the hostages." Liz motioned for him to start forward and out of the hallway. Once they moved through the doorway she could see Tom leaned heavily against the wall, on his feet, and talking with someone in a SWAT uniform. Something told her he wasn't with SWAT with the way that Tom seemed to be giving him instructions.

Her husband pushed himself off the wall, hand pressed against his injury as he winced, and nodded towards Ryker. "General, Officer Taylor here'll get you out safely and get you reunited with your daughter."

Liz offered him a reassuring smile and waited until they were on their way before covering the space between she and Tom. His breathing was ragged and he looked ready to pass out. "Please… don't do that again," he managed, and it took her a second to see the small smile perking the corners of his lips as he leaned in, his forehead against hers and she closed her eyes, feeling the relief at the small tease.

"No promises," she answered softly and reached up. "We need to get you to the hospital."

"I hate hospitals," he groaned, making a face and shifting. He nearly went crashing to the floor for his efforts, but Liz caught and helped to steady him.

"I know, but I think it's a better idea than bleeding out, don't you?"

"Well, when you put it that way," he answered as she shifted so that she could put his arm around her shoulder. "That little girl's dad is going to be okay, Liz. Promise. Scottie just wants to talk to him."

"I _thought_ that was one of your people," she grumbled as they eased forward. The medics wouldn't start to make their way inside until the building had been cleared, so they would have to make it out to them. "You okay?"

"I will be. I hate to admit it, but he wasn't trying to kill me."

"Nez is going to let him walk, isn't she?"

"He's got a job to do. No clue what it is, but it can stay that way for all I care. I just want him away from us."

"Tom…"

He tensed and she risked a glance up at him as he spoke, his words halted and pained. "I'll handle it, Liz, and… And we'll talk about it. Just not right now, okay?"

She snorted. "I just hate that he gets to walk around free and-" There wasn't any warning before he tilted, nearly pulling her off her feet as well. Tom dropped to the floor and Liz did everything she could to ease the decent, calling for help. There was a flurry of motion around her as she called his name, desperately trying to get him to open his eyes. He didn't respond, even as she was pulled away from him, or when two paramedics closed in.

"Hey, we've got him," a voice said just behind her and Liz whirled, finding Nez standing there. "He's going to be okay, but you have to let them do their jobs."

Liz nodded numbly, watching as they worked on him, and she closed her eyes. If he died, if anything happened to him, Solomon wouldn't last any time at all. She didn't care who he had on his side, she would put a bullet between his eyes.

* * *

Tom hated hospitals. He hated the smell, the bright lights, and the way that no one ever let you sleep. He hated the way that the drugs they put him on to counteract the pain left him floating and his tongue looser than he liked. The only thing he _didn't_ hate about them was waking up to see Liz sitting by the bed, ready to fuss at him for being stupid and take his hand.

She wasn't there, though, when he opened his eyes. He winced as he forced himself to focus through the fog to find a very different woman standing by his bedside, and Susan Hargrave did not look happy.

"Welcome back," she said, her tone flat and even.

He resisted the urge to close his eyes again. It wouldn't take much to pull him back under, but that would only delay whatever she had been waiting to say to him, and likely leave her more irritated than she seemed to be now. Somehow he seemed to be the one in trouble for Solomon shooting him. Go figure.

Tom swallowed hard, trying to clear his throat to speak, but he couldn't until she shoved a glass of water with a straw in front of him. "You had a tube down your throat up until a couple of hours ago," she said, even as the room-temperature water proved her point as it burned all the way down his raw throat.

"How long?" he managed.

"Three days all together. I'll let your wife give you the details." A small smirk played on her lip. "She's a force to be reckoned with, isn't she? If I thought she could ever fully understand how this business works, I'd put everything I had into bringing her on too." Her dark gaze caught his and something in it made him uncomfortable. "But right now Elizabeth isn't my concern. You are. I told you when you went in that you were there on my business, not your own."

"You knew why I was there."

"You let your business get in the way of mine. I'm not going to defend Solomon. You boys need to set your private war aside and stop shooting each other. The next time it happens you'll both be answering to me, is that clear?"

"He's staying on, isn't he?"

"He's good, and if I pay him right, he's loyal. You and I both know I pay him right. This is how this business works, Tom. You don't always like the people you work with, and you don't even need to respect them, but you _do_ have to act like adults. You knew that getting into it. It's not your last job. I'm not going to put a bullet in you myself when you screw up, but if you or Solomon step out of line again with each other, if you're both gone. I give my best operatives a lot of room to move, but I expect you to keep the rules that I do have. Am I clear?"

"He threatened Liz."

"It was an idle threat. He doesn't want Reddington or even Halcyon after him. He has enough enemies. Stop letting him goad you. You're smarter than that."

Tom swallowed hard, shifting in the hospital bed and the pain it caused helped to cut through the fog that was swallowing up his usually very quick mind. "Don't put us on the same assignment again."

"He has his and you'll have yours when your back on your feet. If they cross, I expect you two to act like professionals. Am I clear?"

"Crystal."

She flashed him a smile that couldn't have been real. "Good. Rest up. Once you're back on your feet there'll be plenty to do."

"And if I want out?" he asked, the question leaving him before he'd even thought it through.

Scottie snorted. "Like I said, I'm not your former handler. You may leave whenever you wish, but I'd make sure that's what you really want before making a decision like that. As much as you tell yourself you want a simple life, I don't think you'd be very good at it for very long. This kind of work is in your blood, Tom. That much is obvious." With that she turned, her heels clicking against the hard floor. She paused halfway there, and didn't bother to turn to look back as she spoke. "We got the deal with Ryker. Good job."

He watched her leave, poised and in control, and she passed Liz in the doorway. She had a cup of coffee in her hand and glared a little as Scottie passed her.

Once she seemed to realize that Tom was awake his wife covered the space between them and set the coffee cup down. "Hey. How're you feeling?"

"Hurts."

"Yeah, that happens when you get shot."

"Gotta stop doing that," he breathed.

"Yeah, that might be good." She reached out for him and Tom felt her hand in his against the bed, her other hand against his face. He leaned into her touch, her hand cool and soft and familiar. "I'm sorry."

He hadn't realized that his eyes had drifted closed again until she spoke, but he blinked them open. "For what?"

"I pushed you to take this job. After everything that we've been through… I shouldn't have."

"I'm good at this job," Tom answered softly, Scottie's warming about rash decisions playing through his mind. He cracked a small smile. "Most of the time."

His wife shook her head. "You said you wanted out of this life. There have to be other ways to find out about your parents." She turned an irritable glare towards the door. "Or maybe you were right before. Maybe they're not worth finding out about."

"I said that before I knew anything about her. Scottie's a hardass, but… She loves Christopher. If I'm him or I'm not…" He shifted, feeling the distant pull of pain through the drugs racing through his system. His fingers tightened around hers to catch her attention and he found those beautiful blue eyes watching him, waiting for him to finish. He tried for a smile. "It was a choice. One we made together. You didn't force anything. This…" Tom grimaced, waiting for the wave to pass before he continued. "This isn't your fault."

She nodded slowly and he barely registered that she she was leaning over him until he felt her lips press gently against his forehead in a kiss. "About Solomon-"

He groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. "I just had a conversation about the idiot. Can we leave that for another day? How's the kid? Beth?"

Liz's expression softened and she reached back and pulled the chair closer to the bed so that she could sit without releasing his hand. "Good. Well, okay. The poor kid has been through a lot, but she's tough. Ressler and Samar were taking care of her, and I saw her yesterday. She asked about you."

Tom cracked a smile. "Sweet kid."

"Yeah." Liz shifted and squeezed his hand. "Get some sleep, babe. You need it."

"I've been sleeping,"

"And you need more."

"Stay?"

"Yeah. Aram and Samar are watching Agnes for us, so I'm all yours. I'll be here when you wake up. Promise."

"Glad you're safe," he murmured sleepily.

"You too. Stop being stubborn and get some sleep before I ask the doctor to up your morphine."

Tom snorted a short laugh and let his eyes slip closed, her grip on his hand a warm anchor against the floating sensation, an assurance, that she was with him every step of the way, no matter what they faced. The fear that she couldn't accept who he really was had nearly devoured him in their first marriage, but now, with the truth so firmly between them, she held him above the raging storm and he knew beyond any doubt that he could face anything as long as it was with her.

* * *

End.

Notes: So, while it's not shown because I was keeping it to a two-POV story, I feel like Scottie was a lot harder on Solomon than she sounds like she was when she was talking to Tom. Some threats lobbed, maybe, and not just firing lol. I'm still not sure if Scottie knows that Tom is her son or not, but I do think that she feels a connection with him. She may suspect that he's Christopher, and I think that mother instinct would rear it's head in a very dangerous way, even if she's not aware that that's what's happening. If Solomon ever killed Tom, it might be a race between Liz and Scottie to see who got to him first.

I hope you guys liked this one. I feel like my expectations for the spinoff have grown so much. I can't wait until it comes around!


End file.
